


I'll Give You My Wings

by vantage (vantaes)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Childhood Friends, Futaba and Akira are adopted, Guardian Angels, M/M, Side Ryusuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantaes/pseuds/vantage
Summary: Akira just wanted to fly, so Goro became a fallen angel trying to grant his wish.GuardianAngel!Akechi and a few other of the angels come up. There are no p5r spoilers but, Dr. Maruki is in here.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone eventually forgets about the myths from their childhood. Be it Santa, the Tooth Fairy, or even the Easter Bunny, most kids grow out of whatever lies fed to them by their parents. However, what Akira saw as a kid kept his faith in guardian angels.

Perhaps it wasn’t the most angelic thing to see, nor keep a memory of. As the years passed, the image of glowing eyes and massive wings only became fuzzier. Golden eyes that seemed so pure, shimmering and immaculate, but only contained wrath. Wings beating near translucent feathers, lighter than air and soft as clouds;flared in agony. What would’ve ruined the image of angels merely raised Akira to firm believer. Though recently, he thought the scene he witnessed might have just been a very vivid dream. There wasn’t enough time anymore to daydream about angels, as finals crept up.

Granted, he was passing each class with ease. Such was the luxury of choosing your college classes. 

Confident in his abilities, Akira left the library barely thirty minutes into studying. So damn assured of himself even, he skipped the stairs going down, not giving a care to the world. 

Of course that would be when he tripped.

Before his face could kiss the hard floor, a hand yanked his jacket, forcibly up righting the flushed student.

“You never watch where you’re going, do you?” The voice behind him said.

Akira turned to see the ever stoic Goro Akechi, glaring at him. 

“Nah, I don’t have to when you’re _always_ around.”

For a moment, panic flared in his red eyes, but then Goro remained composed. “Aren’t you lucky, Kurusu.”

It seemed in every uncanny situation, Goro was there to save Akira’s ass. Ever since they were kids, the two remained inseparable. Most wondered why as Goro always looked so disgruntled around Akira. It’s as if he was obligated to be his friend.

“We’ve known each other for years, Goro. Ease up on the formalities.”

“If only you could ease up on your stupidity,” he bit back.

Akira only laughed, as the years softened his friend’s edges. It was hard to remember a time without Goro in his life, so Akira knew his habits like the back of his hand. There’d be some excuse when he would invite him out.

“You want to help me out with my studies then? I’m sure you’re getting the top scores.”

“No. Can’t. I have other matters to attend to,” Goro replied curtly.

But there was always hesitation in his movements, a lag in when Goro would leave. The man fidgeted in place, trying to find an exit out of this situation. Akira was always there as a blockade, however. 

There were few times where Akira managed to catch his best friend, to actually spend some time with him, and he always made the effort to ask.

“Are you sure? I think I might flunk my calc final.”

Goro groaned, loud enough to make others who didn’t know any better think he was in actual discomfort. The corner’s of his mouth twitching up betrayed his demeanor though. Akira knew just the right nonsense to pull in his friend.

“You better treat me to sushi after. And no---”

“No conveyor belt shit, I know.” Akira bumped shoulders with him. “If I take you out though, will that be our first date?”

“Kurusu,” Goro stressed every syllable. He hissed his name but to Akira’s ears it sounded like a sweet melody. “You better stop.”

“I’m just teasing, dude. Relax.”

But there was this nagging voice in his head, this feeling in his heart, hell, this bodily ache to know Goro on that inmate level. He suppressed that feeling for now, as he always did, and happily walked home with him. Just as friends do. The route to Akira’s apartment was short enough to walk, much to Goro’s distress. This was the perfect opportunity to badger him with more quality time. 

“How are your classes anyway?” Akira asked. “I barely see you on campus as it is.”

“Just fine. We must have different schedules.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Truly.”

Okay. Maybe not so quality filled. 

Akira tried to remember specifics about his childhood with Goro, but somehow they’re hazier than that weird dream he had. Yet, he knew Goro was in his life for as long as he could remember. Ah well, he could blame his lacking memory on his insomnia. 

“Which sushi place you wanna go to after finals? I’ll treat you,” Akira promised.

Goro hummed deep in thought, hand cupping his chin. Rarely would he show his true colors so openly, it wasn’t like him to actually contemplate something, rather than passively comment. Often times he’d cut short any sort of delve into his private life, but Akira knew his weaknesses. 

“If you can afford it, I’d like to go downtown. I hear that there’s a new place. Supposedly it’s good.”

“I’ve got savings, don’t worry.” Akira half lied. He’s swimming in debt but that didn’t stop him. This was their first outing together in months and Goro actually gave it some thought. The nagging feeling resurfaced, constricting his chest. _Act now, or keep losing him,_ he felt.

Impulsively, Akira blurted, “I’ll make you a deal; if you help me get top scores on this final I will take you to any place you want. No exceptions.”

Goro staggered, caught off guard by the sudden declaration. Red bloomed on his cheeks but he covered it up, pretending to drag his hand down his face. Muffled groans escaped his smiling face. How could such a simple deal fluster the “stoic prince?”

“You’re constantly one for dramatics,” Goro waved him off once he recovered. “You do know making a deal with me is serious, right?”

“And you say I’m the dramatic one. You always sound like those English nobleman.” Before Goro could object, Akira cut him off. “But I’m serious. I’m always serious when it comes to hanging out with you.”

 _Or just being with you_ , he thought.

“Alright then,” Goro took out his hand. “You promise to take me out to any place I wish, so long as you get decent scores for your calculus final?”

The formalities Goro used just seemed like a joke, but the look in his eyes meant he was not taking this lightly. Granted, neither was Akira. So he took Goro’s hand in his, unbelievably soft to the touch, and shook it once.

“I promise.”

“Then the deal has been made,” even as Goro said that, his hand settled in Akira’s palms still. “But I feel like I got the shorter end of the stick, as I’ll be the one teaching you.”

“Come on, Goro. Think about all the sushi you could eat. The eel, the uuni, all the fatty tuna.” Akira reluctantly withdrew his hand. “Why does it feel like I made a deal with the devil?”

Goro burst out laughing, hand over his chest like a true nobleman. This wasn’t his pure and unfiltered laugh Akira heard only a few times, this was his “you’re so stupid,” chuckle. Which he’s heard more than enough times. 

“Oh believe me, deals with him are worse than you could imagine.”

“Sounds like you know him personally.”

“Maybe I do.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Goro shook his head, yet the smirk on his face was softer than usual. “You’re insufferable.”

Akira wrapped an arm around his shoulders, escape impossible for Goro. “Yet here you are. Makes me wonder why you’re still friends with me.”

Turning away, Goro muttered, “Truly.”

The rest of the way home, Akira and Goro took turns complaining about their classes. How the professors seemed to care less and less as the semester winded down. Any other mundane topics to fill the empty air. 

Eventually they reached Akira’s apartment, building crammed with other college students and unruly neighbors. He didn’t mind his quiet next door neighbor, Shiho, who greeted him when they passed by on the stairs. She often had another girl over, Ann, but Shiho always insisted they were just friends. The two often lamented about each other’s unrequited crushes because of this. So when she passed by Akira and saw Goro trailing, she gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

“What was that about?” The ever keen eyed Goro asked.

“Nothing to worry your head about. She’s just happy to see I have other friends.”

“Oh? I’m offended to think I’m not your one and only.”

Akira startled. _Phrasing, dude!_ But he retaliated with, “Is Goro Akechi jealous?”

“Of course not.”

When Akira unlocked his room, the two moved as if coming home was an everyday thing. Goro made a bee-line for the ragged couch and placed his belongings down, while Akira went for the fridge, already taking out their choice of drinks. He handed the waiting Goro his coffee, Akira preferred soda.

“Huh, you got the brand I recommended,” Goro turned the label around.

“Well yeah, it’s been months since you came over, it’s just been sitting in my fridge waiting for you.”

Goro muttered what could be interpreted as a “thanks” before taking a sip.

In reality, in all three years they went to college, Akira has only ever had his friend over a handful of times. Too many to keep track of, but too few enough for Akira to wish he had come over more often. Bumping into each other on campus was good enough for Goro, it seemed. 

“Alright, show me where you’re at,” Goro said.

Studying sessions were never fun. After enough snide remarks from Goro, Akira eventually attempted to learn. To neither’s surprise, Akira already had a good grasp on the subject, so tutoring wasn’t really necessary. This attempt at connecting with his friend would be one of his worst ones. Still, he didn’t regret it. Any moment shared with Goro was worth lying about his grades. Worth getting his preferred coffee a day after he mentioned it, even if it meant he had to go to some obscure market across town. Worth all the stupid shit he’s done that’d somehow summoned Goro to his side. 

After an hour or so, Akira slumped over the table. He watched Goro angrily scribble over his work, checking for any mistakes. All lefties knew of the pain of writing in pencil, but Goro didn’t care about the scuff marks that ruined his palms. Bored out of his mind, but enjoying the time next to his friend, Akira let his mind wander. A dove perched itself out the window, almost curious to see what’s going on. If only there was something interesting to spy on.

His eyes drifted back to Goro’s constantly moving hand, oh what he wouldn’t give just to hold it once again. And so, Akira, who had just enough guts, gently stopped Goro’s hand and lifted it off the paper.

“What are you---?”

Akira turned his palm up, gesturing to Goro the mess he’d made. 

He huffed, “No matter, I have gloves anyway.”

This wasn’t the reaction he hoped, so Akira slipped his fingers in between Goro’s. He flinched, however didn’t move to take away the moment. A euphoric sensation washed over him, as if he was always meant to hold Goro like this.

“Remember when I was a kid and I climbed a tree trying to fly?”

Goro sucked in his breath. “Yes,” he whispered. 

“And I climbed so high with those stupid cardboard wings but they only got caught in the branches.” Akira pressed the pads of his fingers down unto Goro’s palm, caging him in. His fingers twitched, unsure if he was even allowed to close the distance.

“You were there to catch me,” Akira continued. “I fell and scraped my palm so bad, but you broke my fall. You’re always there for me, Goro.”

“Nonsense,” he broke his hand off from their clasp. “That was probably a cat you fell on.”

Reluctantly, Akira withdrew his hand as well. But he didn’t break his eye contact. “Even if it was, somehow you show up whenever I do stupid things. Always.”

Goro turned away, unable to meet that unwavering stare. “You never cease to do inane things.”

“You’re my friend, Goro. Best friend when we were kids, then strangers as teens. I rarely saw you because you constantly left.”

“You didn’t need me then,” he admitted.

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t want to see you.” 

Akira didn’t know why he was suddenly becoming sentimental. Be it the need to feel Goro’s presence, given how rarely they’ve seen each other as of late, or the want to confess a feeling he’s had for years. Those heart strings were taut in his chest, a pain he actually felt especially late at night. Wondering where his friend had gone off to.

“You had these weird sessions, months of you disappearing without a trace, only to show up at the weirdest times. I know you had family things before but, I was worried about you.”

“The same can be said about you,” Goro sighed. But his voice was pained, perhaps more so than Akira’s. “You are such a klutz. It’s hard not to ignore you.”

“Then why, why do you always leave? Why do you always keep a distance?”

Goro’s hand clenched against the table. “That’s because---”

The dove cooed from the window, preening its feathers. Suddenly, Goro shot up out from the table.

“I have to go,” he announced. 

“What?”

Swift as ever, he collected his belongings. The fear in his eyes was something Akira had never seen, a terror reserved only for death. Before Akira could even respond, Goro had already reached the front door.

“Wait, Goro please. If it’s something I said or did---”

“Forget about this.”

“What?” Akira shook his head and used his foot as a door stopper. “Please, I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories. I didn’t mean to talk about a sensitive subject.”

Goro fully faced him, eyes glowing. Akira wasn’t sure if it was just the lighting, or the tears pooling in his own eyes, but he could’ve sworn Goro’s eyes had an unnatural shine to them. That didn’t distract him from the pain he also saw, it’s as if Goro wanted to admit his faults but someone sewed his mouth shut.

“Let’s just pretend this never happened,” he strained. “Please forget me, Akira.” 

“Goro…” 

He wasn’t sure what happened next, bright dots danced around Akira’s vision. Somehow he found himself slumped against his front door, a migraine grew in his head. 

How did he get here…?

Akira managed to gather enough strength to crawl to his table, there he saw calculations smudged but corrected. That’s right, Goro visited and then flew away again. For some reason, it was hard to retain that memory. Difficult to recall Goro entirely. 

Akira knew that he was here. That he was his friend since childhood. 

Right? 

There was a feeling he was always there. A sensation that he had always known. But then around his teens, Goro just stopped showing up. Months would pass by until encountering him again. When asked why, Goro replied back then. 

“My family goes on trips a lot.”

But that didn’t explain everything. When they got accepted to the same university, he saw Goro less and less. There was no way his parents would whisk him out of college for a stupid trip. The distance from back then only grew as the years progressed. 

Right, this was why Akira savored every time he’d just see Goro. But not the only reason.

It was hard not to fall, given their history and the countless times Goro had showed up when he was needed the most. Those were the memories he cherished more than anything. Feelings that bloomed further from admiration, larger than a crush. This was a descent into something frightening for Akira, but who else would it be to steal his heart other than Goro Akechi. Of course, there was no way he’d ever admit it, as much as his friends nagged him about it. For as long as he’s known Goro, he’s suppressed the want to be with him. Nearly twenty years of harboring feelings quietly, all for that to be ruined in one night. 

The dove flew away at the sound of Akira’s groan. He threw himself on his couch. Somehow the empty can of coffee offended him, so he turned over, in an attempt to block out the rest of the world. But his thoughts were deafening. 

Crushing on your childhood friend, how tragic could he be. Akira wished he’d stay by his side. That Goro didn’t always have to leave. 

If only he knew, Goro had given up life as he knew it, wishing the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

It took everything in Goro to hold back. To not divulge in his greatest want and need, to hold Akira the way he’s been yearning for so long. The will to not come out and say what’s been on the tip of his tongue. But that same force told him to stop. The moment he hoped for, all his mortal life, was right there. Handed to him on a silver platter by the sole reason why he was on Earth. 

It was Akira who enabled Goro to commit one of the greatest sins. 

Back when Akira was a child, the times he and Goro spent made him feel something. Despite his duties, and the belief angels hated all humans, Akira was a shining exception. It wasn’t just this innate feeling he had either. In the countless years Goro had been alive, every single person he had been assigned to watch over was dull. Boring. Even those humans who were supposedly “important figures,” none of them seemed to have life in them. Granted, most people didn’t believe in their guardian angels for so long, mortals were just temporary entertainment for his kind anyway.

That wasn’t the case for Akira.

Goro almost felt better about himself, higher than any of those pompous angels, all because of this one human.

The day Goro was assigned to this scrawny looking baby, he thought he had seen it all. An abandoned kid left at the steps of an orphanage, Goro lost track of how many of those he watched over. A heartbroken mother tucked a note under the sleepy child, who then hurried away before someone caught sight of her. However, in all her haste, she neglected to knock on the front door. 

Goro didn’t expect to act upon his duties so quickly, yet there he was materializing before the infant, ready to knock for Akira. As if on cue, the baby woke up and wailed. A cry so loud it surely alerted anyone in the vicinity. At that moment, Goro disappeared as an attendant appeared to check on the source of the sound. She clicked her tongue. Disappointed, but not surprised.

“Another one this month,” but the lady gently scooped up the crying Akira. Being in someone’s arms must’ve soothed him, as his crying stopped eventually. 

This was the first of many instances where Akira managed to surprise Goro. Somehow, even before he knew what guardian angels were, Akira had outwitted the very force that was meant to aid him. Charm that only grew on Goro, like vines corrupting a hardened statue, Akira wormed his way into a stone cold heart. 

This was why he loathed Akira Kurusu with every inch of his being.

Before he could spiral down memory lane, that damned dove flew by again. He figured, that was  _ her  _ signal to return home. 

He had to thank the cherubs for his earthly housing. Really, the pair acted like wardens but they came up with a living situation for all angels who decided to visit the land below. 

“Even we need proper rehabilitation sometimes,” one half of the pair said. 

“I believe you’re looking for the word ‘relaxation.’”

At times, it felt like a prison, seeing how freely others of his kind could fly in and out of this realm yet he remained grounded. Goro was a special case of course, so his cell was the penthouse. Unlocking his door to find Ann already waiting on his sofa was no surprise. She was flipping through the channels bored out of her mind. 

“Ann, always a pleasure to have you over.”

“Goro,” she sighed. “You owe me one, you know?”

“What could you possibly be talking about?” To make himself look busy, Goro hurried to the kitchen, pretending to prepare something for his guest. “Refreshments?”

“You and Akira, dummy. I can’t have you messing up before your big come back.” Eventually she landed on a show featuring people in extravagant costumes and makeup. Despite the stereotype that all angels hated humans, or anything related, she had a fondness for fashion and the runway. “Oh, and anything non-caffeinated please.”

Despite his preference for all things bitter, Goro somehow had tea in stock. “I have a month, Ann. It won’t be long until then.”

This brew, however, seemed to take its sweet time getting prepared. 

“You know how slow mortal time is. Plus, your boyfriend is making it hard for you.”

Goro fumbled with her cup. “He is  _ not  _ my partner.”

“But you want him to be, don’t you?”

Frustrated, but determined to be the perfect host, Goro handed Ann her cup of chamomile tea. Scalding and freshly prepared, but Ann didn’t seem to mind the heat. 

“It doesn’t matter what I want. I will return home next month no matter the temptations.”

“Ooh. He’s a temptation is he?” She winked. 

The steam that rose from his ears rivaled that wafting off of Ann’s cup. She took a delicate sip. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Goro insisted. 

Ann’s laughter was bubbly and sweet. Goro’s almost sounded like a crow croaking. Despite their polar opposite personalities, he found a friend in Ann. For however many centuries they knew each other, Ann was Goro’s only confidant. It was a wonder how he found a friend like her. 

“I know how much returning home means to you. But I also know how much you care about Akira. He is your human, of course.”

“I don’t claim him. I just have the unfortunate task of looking after him.”

“Still, it’s hard not to fall for his charms.” The instant she finished her sentence, Ann regretted it. Goro turned away sharply, painful memories surely resurfaced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say---”

“It’s fine. Only fools  _ fall _ , Ann. I won’t be made an imbecile twice.”  _ By the same person no less,  _ he thought. 

But she still saw those forlorn eyes searching, scanning for a way out. Goro had watched Akira bloom into the man he cared for today, though it was through the eyes of a mortal. Ann recalled the day Goro was sentenced to life on Earth, the terror in his eyes as his form shrank to a mere child. A mortal child. She watched from above while Goro lived below and aged as a human, alongside his Akira. Strangely enough, she felt as if Goro was  _ her  _ human as well. From the way she chided him, to just being there as a friend. Ann had the responsibility of watching over Goro and Shiho, her assigned human. Even as he grew to a young adult, Goro had a strange place in Ann’s heart. To see her friend in agony pained her as well. So she devised a plan. 

“How about this? I’ll keep you from messing up with Akira if…” She took a deep inhale. “If you stop me from messing things up with Shiho.”

“Your human? The one who lives next to Akira?”

“Yup, that’s her.”

Just like how Ann knew of Goro’s fondness over Akira, he knew of Ann’s feelings for Shiho. For a moment, Goro sympathized with Ann, but he snuffed out that human ability. 

“Why would you do that to yourself? Unlike me, you have the ability to come and go home as you please. Don’t torment yourself.”

“I am doing this so that we  _ both  _ don’t screw up our record. I don’t wanna…” She touched the nape of her neck, reaching for her back. 

“You don’t want to lose your wings. I know.” Goro was well aware of how much Ann censored herself around him. She hadn’t unfurled her wings, nor shown her true form, since the moment Goro’s feet touched soil. Be it out of pity or respect, he knew Ann held herself back. 

She insisted it was because of how hideous her figure looked, though. 

“And I don’t want you to get punished any more than you already have!” Her shrill voice escaped. “As friends, let’s try to help each other out, okay?”

“Is this a deal?”

“Think of it as a favor,” Ann said. “I don’t want to make a pact in this shitty place.” 

Another commonality between them, they both hated how bland the cherubs made the complex. Pure, white, and boring. 

“Seriously, they could at least throw up a splash of color,” she whined. 

“Be sure to bring that up with the wardens, then.”

Ann took that as her cue to leave. However, before her hand reached the door she hesitated and turned back to Goro. 

“I know I just said to watch yourself around him but, enjoy the time you have left with Akira. Who knows what will happen once you come back.”

“I’ll try, Ann.”

“Really though,” she smiled. “He’s softened you up. This was the first time you offered me a cup of tea willingly.”

“ _ Ann _ .”

“Hehe, see you later, Goro!” 

The moment Ann heard the door shut behind her, majestic wings stretched their weary feathers. Goro caught a glimpse of what was once his identity before she hurried off. In the silence of his home, and truly alone this time, he had time to lament. 

Again.

Because of Ann’s reminder, the very person he should be avoiding swarmed his thoughts. There was this insistent need to be around Akira. Yet he knew the dangers that would come should he continue to get any closer. Goro had already suffered enough because of that brat.

In the case of a fallen angel, there hadn’t been one in millennia. Who knew if the ones up above had any rules set in place, all he knew back then, nearly twenty years ago, was that he was required to repent. Punishment came in the form of ripping away his wings and living among the mortals. Like those who had just been mere enjoyment, a blip in the universe. Goro felt insignificant.

Until Akira reached out.

His small hand extended, open palm, waiting for Goro to take it. 

That moment tore him apart, just as how he ripped off his shirt.

“AGH!” 

A guttural roar shredded his throat, all the agony he had bottled up in the recent months---perhaps even years---was unleashed. If he had his fangs, surely his lips would’ve burst at the seams. If he had his claws, oh if only he had his claws. Goro would’ve torn out his heart long ago, just so that it would stop aching. 

Anger consumed him once again. Trashing his place wouldn’t have severe repercussions, as it always remained immaculate; all he had to do was leave and come back. No matter the damage. He had dragged his nails across these pure halls numerous times, just to ruin the immaculate facade. Shattered glass glimmered across the floor, furniture thrown across the flat, and clothes hurled off his back. Where his wings once were, an ugly scar remained. It singed after every tantrum he threw. As if he was reprimanding himself.

“Contain your wrath.”

How could he not? Seeing that hideous scab, a pair of charred flesh leeched off his back. An itch or tick, every time he saw  _ him.  _ A constant reminder of his mistake. 

But, Akira wasn’t a mistake. Right?

After every tantrum, Goro wailed. No one was there to hear him, of course, as the walls were sound proof. A part of him was thankful for his sorrow in solitude. Another longed to be held by another. Was this how all humans felt? Was he becoming the very thing he hated?

Goro could very well easily flee to Akira, whom he knew would welcome him with open arms. But for Akira’s sake, and Goro’s sanity, he had to resist. Turn away from the warmth that he radiated with his every smile. Ignore his attempts at friendship, or something even more. Even discourage any attempts at getting closer. As much as it pained him to do so. Goro distanced himself from Akira. The stone cold facade he always wore, a mask he donned on a day to day basis, was just one of his many walls he erected.

Like the cage he lived in for two decades, Goro has always had to wipe away any trace of impurities. Or as some would call it, emotions. The chasm between himself and Akira was built by his own two hands. Yet, stubborn as ever, Akira was already building a bridge. Every futile attempt at distancing himself, Akira managed to pull him in closer.

This was why he loved Akira Kurusu with every inch of his being.

No matter how terrifying Goro made himself look, no matter how vile he pretended to be, Akira and that damnable smirk saw through it all. And there was only a month left to appreciate that smile. 

For one, Goro was lucky sorrow wasn’t a great sin. Would that have been the case, he would never be welcomed back to heaven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeling iffy about this au, but do please let me know your initial thoughts. would you want me to continue?  
> you can also yell at me on twitter @akechirot


End file.
